Leandra Salvatore
by FandomAndBooks
Summary: What happened if Damon had a twin? What happened if said twin had less restrain than Stefan?
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting for my younger brother, Stefan, to finish his daily 'brooding' and meet me in the forest for breakfast. I don't mind taking lives, no matter the species, I do what I can to survive. I began pacing impatiently, my black leather heeled boots digging into the ground slightly. Sighing, I turn around and start to head back to the boarding house, without breakfast, I'll make up for it later.

Walking back into the boarding house, I mutter a 'hello' to Zach. I approached my room and swing the door open, only to find it occupied. A leather clad figure lying on my bed. Damon. "Damon." I gasp out, tears coming to my eyes. Speeding, I jump on top of him and devour my twin in a hug.

"Leandra, what's it been? Ten years?" He whispered into my long raven black hair.

"Something like that. How I've missed you." We lie in each other's embrace for hours. "Still delivering eternal misery to Steffie?"

"You bet. Been a bit preoccupied since you left, you know the drill; Snatch, feed and erase." I nodded knowingly. "What have you done since we departed?"

"You know, gaining control, Stefan diet, seeing my younger brother in _peace_." I explain pointedly. "Still being diabolical. Remember I am your twin."

"As your mine." He responds. We lay on my black covered bed, holding each other tightly.

"You don't want me to tell anyone I've seen you yet?" I ask with a smile.

"Nice plan, Superman. I'll 'surprise' Stefan." My twin said, his smirk prominent on his pale face.

"Aunt Leandra!" Zach exploded from downstairs.

"I've got to go Damon, you staying?" To which in return he nods. "Good. Coming!" I yell, speeding off downstairs and towards the location of Zach's voice. "Yes Zach." I ask, hands on my narrow hips. He looked dishevelled with his unkempt hair, wearing his cosy grey 'stay in' jumper.

"You promised you wouldn't." he exclaimed, handing me an article of newspaper. I looked down at the paper, it read: ' _BODIES FOUND MUTILATED BY ANIMAL. Two local residents reported missing were found dead after police discovered their abandoned vehicle on Highway.'_ "Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton."

I scoffed, rolling my baby blue eyes, "I didn't, I told you I lose control around human blood, hence the animal diet. Stefan?" I weekly suggested, knowing it was really Damon who killed the couple.

"Yeah, maybe. He has been gone all day. I'll ask when he comes home." He sighed.

"You do that." I sarcastically muttered. walking off into the forest to eat, knowing Damon would be stalking Stefan or preying on some innocent female.

As I approach the greenery I feel a sense of calm. treading lightly I spot a squirrel, pouncing, I snatch it from the tree and drain it, discarding its lifeless body on the ground without a second thought. i manage to find a few more 'forest beasts' as I like to call them, repeating the process the squirrel went through. it never sedates my hunger but it usually stops me from becoming 'rabid'.

As the sun eventually set, I pulled out my phone and texted Stefan, _'Where are you brother?'_ after waiting for a minute I sigh before pocketing my phone and continuing on my trek.

Not too long passed before I head a bunch of yelling. Curiosity got the better of me as I went to investigate. Standing in the tree line, I saw the 'human Katherine' and her brother hauling some girl out of the forest. As I looked into the crowd I saw Stefan, weaving through the crowd, I stood next to him. "What is it?"

"I don't know Day, a vampire? But it wasn't me." I nod. standing next to him hand in hand, to help him and to help myself. The smell of the female's blood calls to me, it's begging to consumed.

I feel my eyes change, the whits of my eyes changing to red, black veins became prominent on my pale skin. "I-I can't, sorry Stef, I can't." I mutter. I have even less control than Stefan, and his is appalling. I walk quickly into the forest and speed towards the Salvatore mansion. Standing by the front door, I calm myself down.

Taking every breath in stride, I mutter to myself. I start at the sound of a window breaking, followed by some growling. I chuckle, knowing Damon has revealed himself to Stefan.

I walk over o the both of them, my heels echoing on the driveway, "Brothers."

Damon smiles and waves at me, "Leandra, long time no see." he chuckles.

"You knew? You knew and you never told me, Lea, I thought you were on my side, not his." Stefan accuses.

I shake my head laughing, "I'm on both sides, Damon and Stefan. My brothers." I sigh dramatically, my hair flailing in the wind, "you guys know this. why question it? Have fun boys. Damon, don't wake Zach." I add-on sternly with a wave of my finger.

They continued their little dispute, "I was impressed. I give it a six. You missed on style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face," My twin stops to do a 'Stefan imitation', "thing. it was good." I laugh as I make my way towards The Mystic Grill.

* * *

I sat at the bar, drinking. Bourbon was on the menu tonight. I compelled the owner to give me the drinks 'on the house', I was starting to feel a buzz after six drinks. twelve later and I was not seeing clearly. I jumped off the stool and strode towards the exit. opening the door and walking out. I was contemplating on moving away from Mystic Falls. It's not home anymore, it's quite depressing.

I was halfway home when someone stumbled out in front of me, obviously drunk. "Give me your cash!" he demanded. I stood there staring blankly at him, not giving him what he wanted. He took a swing at me, punching me in the face, whipping my head to the side.

I growled. "Wrong choice dude." I mutter, I grab him by the front of his alcohol smeared shirt and threw him into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Just as I started to walk away, the smell of blood hit me. In my drunken state it was irresistible. I sped over to the overweight man and hooked onto his neck, taking pleasure in drinking him dry. Draining the life from his body.

 _I want more,_ was all I thought as i sped off into the nearby forest, looking for someone else to drain. blood was dripping down my chin and soaking into my clothes, I don't care. I came across a few campers. I was about to jump them until I heard the guy in the tent mutter to his girlfriend, "Listen, I got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move."

"Stay dry."

That was my chance. Wait for the man then lure out the female. As the man got out of the tent, I sped over to him and snapped his neck, he didn't see me coming. I rip open his neck and let the blood run,. placing him on a tree above the tent, I waited for the female to come out.

"I told you it would rain." She laughed.

As she spotted her boyfriend, dead, lying on a branch above the tent, she screamed. Running towards the car, stationed near by, she dropped the torch and started to frantically pull on the car's door handle, "Please, help! help! please." She muttered. to who, I have no clue. I search the mans pockets for the car keys and find them. smirking, I press the button to open the car, making the female fall silent, until I attack her from above and drain her dry.

Going back to the man, I finish him. I no longer feel hungry, more like feeling satisfied. I left the bodies there and strode towards the boarding house, forgetting the blood that was staining my clothing and dripping down my chin.

Just my luck. I ran into Zach and Stefan whilst making my way to my room. A crazed hunger in my eyes that I couldn't disguise.

"What did you do?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"I was hungry." I said. "Looks like I still am." I teased, pointedly looking towards Zach. Stefan sped over to me and held me in place, "Please, do you think that's going to stop me?" I challenged.

"No, but this is." I turn just in time for Zach to inject me with something.

The blood running through my veins started to burn, I was losing strength and fast, being drunk probably didn't help either. Swaying slightly I toppled over before painfully choking out one word, "Vervain." Darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came to, I noticed I was in the cellar. I slowly and painfully pushed myself up onto my elbows with a groan. "Hey! Let me out!" I yelled, hoping the sound waves carried through the metal enforced wooden door. I couldn't hear more than an average human, the Vervian and lack of blood was 'cutting off' my 'super' senses.

I lay in the dirt, waiting for someone to come and set me free. My body is shutting down, that I know. It hurts to move and my normally ivory skin has taken on an ashen tone, I know I am beginning to desiccate.

What feels like hours later, someone comes down to the cellar. Stefan and Zach. "You come to let me out?" I force out, my throat hoarse.

Stefan walks up to me, something in hand. "I'm sorry sister, but I will see you soon." He says solemnly.

Stefan kneels on the ground beside me, he strokes my hair before jabbing something into my skin, yet again, setting fire to my blood. I gasp quietly, muttering Stefan's name before dark consumes me once more.

I was aware that my body was being moved, to where, I don't know. I was placed on something and then left alone for an unmeasurable amount to time. Boring.

Bored. I was bored. I had nothing to do, no one to talk to, I am paralysed. One word to describe wherever I may possibly be: Hell.

* * *

Platitudinous... Dull as dishwater... Monotonous... Mundane... Dull... Bland...

Humdrum... Long into my 'boring' game, I hear a squeak, a familiar squeak at that. That 'squeak' gave my location away. I was in the Salvatore family tomb. "Come on Lea, I need you." Stefan. I would recognise my brothers voice any day.

I feel something pushed against my mouth, blood. I drink a few drops before I have the strength to grab the blood which is conveniently in a bag, Animal blood, I think in distaste, but Animal is better than nothing. After downing one, another is passed over to me. I can feel the desiccation process reversing.

Once I am 'alive' again I sit straight up. I slowly open my eyes to reveal an anxious Stefan. Looking behind him I see someone I hoped never to see again.

"Katherine!" I hiss, speeding up to her and shoving her neck against the wall, applying pressure to her neck. I'm surprised she didn't fight back.

"Lea, stop! It's Elena!" Stefan yells.

I instantly stop. Moving back from 'Elena' I apologise profusely.

"Lea, It's Damon." Now that got my attention.

Turning around so fast, one would get whiplash, I hissed, "What's Damon?" I am fiercely protective both my younger brothers.

"He's dying." My face falls...My twin brother is dying, I must help.

"What can we do to help?" I ask.

"Come with me," is all he says to me, "Go to Damon." to Elena.

Stefan then speeds off, I follow him. I am not as fast as I would normally be. Give me a break, I have just awoken from the 'dead'.

We come across an apartment block and enter. "What's a cure doing in here brother?" I ask.

He ignores me and continues up the stairs. He stops at one of the doors and throws it open.

"Hello, Katherine." My brother Hollered.

"Katherine!" I sneer, knowing this is the 'real' Katherine, I go to jump at her, unfortunately Stefan holds me back.

Katherine smirks at me, "Well, if it isn't Leandra Salvatore." she drawls, she then looks at Stefan. "Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!"

"We ran into complications." Stefan answered.

"Complications?" she hisses.

"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" At that, Katherine pushes myself and Stefan against the wall and motions for us both to be quiet. I obey.

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." she prattled.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" the one who I presume 'Klaus' concluded.

I move from my place, behind Stefan. I see two males standing near the doorway of the apartment. One blond and the other brown haired. They both seem eerily familiar. "Hello, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm Leandra Salvatore. I assume you know my brother Stefan and this wench Katherine."

I see both males share knowing looks with each other, confusing me more.

"We need help...For our brother." Stefan pleads.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." the blond says.

the brown haired man looks towards Stefan and myself, "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own"

"And so I shall." The 'Klaus' guy stabs a silver dagger through the unnamed man, killing him. He then speeds up to Stefan and pushes him against the wall, "Now what am I going to do with you?"

He puts a stake into my brother, directly above the heart, making me gasp. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest move and your dead."

Stefan groans as the stake impales him, he starts to slide down the wall but Klaus holds him up.

"Where just trying to save our brother," comes out as Katherine says, "He's just trying to help his brother." Making me scowl at her.

"The witch's said you had a cure," He takes a breath, struggling with the stake touching his precious heart. I know what he is trying to say, so I save him the effort.

"Make us a deal. Just give us the cure, and we'll do whatever you want." I stumble over my words, thinking only of Stefan and the pain he is in.

Klaus takes the stake out of my brother, and he falls to the floor, as Klaus walks over to the counter I speed to Stefan and rub his shoulders. He has put the dagger down and pours himself a glass of blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good use to me the way you two are now." He looks over to Stefan, "You are just shy of useless."

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan supplements.

Klaus turned to me, "I also heard about this one woman who would drain her victims, rip them apart and swap their appendages around to make completely different people. A true Goddess."

I didn't answer, I knew that's what I did without my humanity and blood lust controlling me. I didn't feel guilty like Stefan does, I relish in it. I remembered Augustine and stopped, adopted the 'Bunny Diet'.

"I'll make a deal with The Goddess and The Ripper. Katerina, come here." I smirk at her, knowing Klaus was going to inflict some type of pain on her. Klaus takes her arm and bites it, despite the Wench's cries.

I straighten up, "What's going on?" My confusion overriding my mouth, as usual.

"I'm the Original Hybrid, darling. I've got a bit of werewolf, I've got a bit of Vampire."

I nod, I know what's happening. If a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf, their dead. I sadly remember my friend, Amber. Klaus then bites into his own wrist and shoves it in Katherine's mouth, forcing her to drink. Her wound heals and Klaus looks at Stefan and me.

"You want your cure? There it is." I stare open-mouthed, his blood is the cure.

Stefan voices my thoughts, "Your blood is the cure."

"Gotta love Mother Nature." He smirks, making me laugh and Stefan tense up.

"You got that right." I laugh out.

Klaus walks over to us, "Now... Let's talk, the three of us." Stefan stiffly nods in reply as I give him a smile. Anything to save my brother, my twin.

Klaus walks over to the sink, we both follow. He grabs a jar, more like vial, from a cupboard and cuts his hand using the dagger he used on the unnamed man. His body is still discarded on the floor by the door. His blood drains from his hand, into the vial.

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you both when we leave this town." I hastily nod, earning a smile from Klaus, which I return.

"I'm not like that any more." Stefan growled. I cast him a look, 'This is for our brother.'

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." Klaus hinted.

He grabbed the vial and began to pour his blood down the drain. "Wait." I released a breath I was not aware I was holding, when Klaus stops pouring his blood.

"Now that's more like it. I want you both to join me for a drink." He throws two blood bags at us, presumably one each. Expeditiously I grab the blood bag and down it, he tosses another to me and I repeat the action.

Stefan holds the bag warily, not drinking it but gazing at it. "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."

With that, Stefan downs the drink, albeit slowly. Klaus does the same as he did with me, he throws another blood bag to Stefan. "Again." He does. He repeats this four more times before, gradually moving to the floor to 'feast' properly, Klaus speaks again, "You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it."

He throws a fifth bag towards my brother, I'm surprised he isn't full. "No more. Not until you give us the cure," He bargains.

"Steffie, do as he asked." I coo.

Klaus ignores me, "Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me and your sister, and save your brother's life." He crouches down and picks up the blood bag that lay on the floor. He offers it to Stefan who snatches it and drinks it vigorously.

"That's the spirit." Klaus sings.

He stands up and moves over to the counter to retrieve the vial of blood, the cure, my brother's lifeline and walks over to Katherine, "Sweetheart..." Klaus then gets in her face and compels her, "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

Katherine, trance like, asks, "Your want me to leave?" I know she's faking it, I can smell the vervain in her blood from here, Klaus most likely can too.

"No!"

"Yes and if I were you..." Katherine takes the vial and rushes out of the door at super speed. "I'd hurry." He then proceeds to sit down in a chair.

"She'll never take it to him." My baby brother gave a loud, sharp cry of pain at the thought of losing his brother.

Klaus cocks his head in a gesture of indifference and Stefan looks down towards the floor, blood bags scattered everywhere, "She'll never take it to him." I understand his pain, but I think Katherine would take it to him.

She has always loves Stefan, and she would never get another chance if she let his only brother die.

* * *

We both got into the car up front after loading Klaus' brother, Elijah as I now know, into the boot of the car. I decided to catch some sleep, despite being 'dead' for whoever knows how long. I awaken to a shake on the shoulder. Stefan. He grabs my hand and leads me out of the car towards a warehouse. For what reason, I do not know.

As we walk in I see Klaus in front of a coffin, "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." He then closes the coffin and speaks to two compelled men, "Put him with the others," then to us, "Were leaving tonight."

Stefan receives a text, which I read over his shoulder, -the perks of being tall- 'Damon's okay. Where R U?'

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?"

"Thankfully. Thank you Klaus, really." I step forward and envelop him in a hug, his body goes tense then he relaxes and hugs me back.

"It was nothing sweetheart."

I release him and walk back towards Stefan.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know."

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that. I have a hunch that your sister knew that too, didn't you?"

In reply I nod. Stefan leaves my side and walks up to Klaus, I follow. "What do you really want from us?"

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town."

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asks.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for the both of you."

Klaus then calls for the 'women' to come out, he pushes one towards me which I drain instantly. I zone out, for I am in the zone, I am, ravishing in this. This is my element. Snapping her neck and throwing her dead body away once I am done.

I look up, just in time to see Stefan speed after the other woman, Draining the life from her body, and actually enjoying it. He throws the dead body down in the same manner I did.

"Now can we go?" I ask slyly.

"Now we can go." Klaus agrees.

* * *

 **Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am having an inner turmoil. Who should Leandra's lover be? I was thinking Lorenzo but if you have any suggestions, review. :)**


End file.
